Les Serpentard aussi portent des lunettes
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Série d'OS. Théodore Nott. Certains Serpentard ont la critique facile. Mais la vie est finalement parfois bien cruelle avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages cités appartiennent à...*roulement de tambour*...JKRowling. Waaaa, le scoop!_

_**Note: **Ceci est un drabble donc un texte trèèèèès court qui n'arrache pas les moules comme on dit chez moi._

_Vous pouvez voir ce texte comme une petite morale :P._

_Je n'ai pas pris de Bêta, si vous constatez trop de fautes ou de mauvaises tournures de phrases, n'hésitez pas me le dire et je ferai le nécessaire :).  
_

_**Les Serpentard aussi portent des lunettes**_

Il s'était toujours moqué du balafré.

_- Potter, en plus d'être moche t'es bigleux, t'as vraiment pas de chance tu sais?_

Pour lui ce petit jeu faisait maintenant figure de constante...

_- Eh, l'affreux! Tu louches vraiment ou c'est le reflet de tes verres qui te donne cet air débile?_

D'ailleurs, comme pour la majorité des Serpentard de son année, critiquer la vue défaillante de Potter était devenu son rituel du petit déjeuner...Quelque chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur pour la journée.

_-J'oserai jamais sortir avec des culs de bouteille comme ceux-là. Tu fais vraiment pitié Potter._

Pourtant ce n'était même pas sa main que le balafré avait refusé en première année...

_-Hé, les gars! Le premier qui bousille les lunettes de Potty avec un sort gagne une place pour le prochain match de Quidditch pro! C'est moi qui offre!_

Mais même les Serpentard sont solidaire lorsque l'un d'eux affronte un échec...

_- Euh...Tu crois qu'on lui a crevé l'œil? C'est pas normal qu'il hurle comme un demeuré._

Bien que parfois ils soient tout de même un peu cruel dans leur soutien.

…

Alors, quand vers le milieu de la sixième année, l'infirmière Pomfresh tendit à Théo une monture orange vif en demi-lune qu'il allait devoir porter deux semaines entières en attendant sa paire définitive, pour la première fois le jeune Serpentard se dit qu'il enviait Potter et ses double foyer.

**FIN**

C'était pas long mais merci d'avoir lu :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKRowling._

_**Note:** Voici finalement un deuxième OS toujours sur le thème des lunettes. J'avais déjà posté le premier dans un moment de grande lassitude, alors que rien de valorisant (''fanfictionellement parlant'') n'arrivait à sortir de mes blanches mains sur mon clavier. _

_Pour celui-ci, c'est la même rengaine. J'ai voulu écrire un truc léger et pas sérieux du tout pour me détendre et oublier qu'écrire c'est dur... Et oui. Je m'excuse si quelques fautes traînent ici ou la, j'ai fais mon maximum pour les chasser mais..._

_Si vous tentez l'aventure, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de vous arrêter ici :)._

_OS n°2: Théo à lunettes...Snape à..._

_**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, heure d'étude pour les 6ème année.**_

Il avait la désagréable impression que l'autre le regardait.

A chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers Potter cependant, celui-ci semblait toujours plongé dans la lecture de cet imposant ouvrage sur le cycle menstruel des Elfes de maison. Mais Théo sentait régulièrement un regard sur lui, et cela le dérangeait fortement.

- «Potty n'arrête pas de me dévisager, il m'énerve.» Apprit-il à ses compagnons d'étude.

Draco Malfoy cessa de gratter sa plume sur son parchemin et haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner pour chercher des yeux le balafré. A trois tables d'eux, il était assis en compagnie d'autres Gryffondor mais de lui on ne voyait qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns dépasser de derrière un livre éducatif au titre douteux.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes, espérant un flagrant délit, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, Weaslaid qui l'avait vu se retourner lui jeta un regard meurtrier en grognant. Draco lui mima d'aller se faire pendre et reporta son attention sur Théodore Nott.

- «Tu dois de tromper, il a l'air en parfaite communion avec son bouquin.

-Non, depuis tout à l'heure il me regarde, d'ailleurs il n'a même pas tourné une seule page de son livre.»

- «Qui sait» intervint Goyle à voix basse, «il est peut-être tombé sur un schéma intéressant.»

Lui et le reste des Serpentard de la table pouffèrent. Théo par contre se rembruni d'avantage.

- «En fait» pensa-t-il à voix haute, «j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde beaucoup ces temps-ci. Que ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.»

Il remonta d'un mouvement sa monture orange et le geste fît blanchir le Gryffondor qui le fixait sans gêne avec ses yeux globuleux depuis que Draco s'était retourné. Mais ledit Gryffondor fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par Granger qui sembla lui poser une question.

- «En fait», reprit Théo les yeux fixés sur la couverture abîmée de _La Menstruation complexe des Elfes de maison, études de cas très détaillées_, «je crois qu'il me regarde depuis une semaines environ. Depuis que je suis sorti de chez Pomfresh avec les lunettes.»

Un silence concerné tomba sur la table des Serpentard, chacun soupesant l'idée d'un lien entre les lunettes et les regards du balafré sur leur ami.

- «Il aime peut-être la forme mais n'ose pas te demander où tu les as acheté» proposa Pansy, contenant difficilement un rire qu'elle savait malvenu.

- «Ou peut-être qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement la couleur.» Renchérit Crabbe en souriant ironiquement.

Théo claqua la langue de mécontentement.

- «Merde, je suis sérieux là! Il me fait flipper à me regarder tout le temps.

-Il est peut-être fétichiste des lunettes.» Le coupa Draco sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

Un autre silence concerné vint ponctuer cette intervention.

- «Ou fétichiste du vieux Dumby.» Proposa finalement Goyle sous les regards dégoûtés de ses amis. «Ben oui,» renchérit-il, «ça crève les yeux que ces lunettes immondes lui ont appartenu, quel autre taré porterait des lunettes oranges en demi-lune? Peut-être,» continua-t-il, sûr de son hypothèse... «Peut-être qu'en te voyant avec ces lunettes Potter s'imagine le vieux Dumby quand il était jeune et du coup il fantasme à mort sur toi. Et c'est pour ça qu'il te regarde tout le temps! C'est pas un scoop que ces deux la passent beaucoup de temps dans le bureau directorial, qui sait ce qu'ils y font à l'abri des regards.

-Eww, ce que tu viens de dire est vraiment répugnant Vincent. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi glauques!» S'exclama Pansy un peu trop fort au goût de Mme Pince qui fît claquer son livre d'emprunts contre son pupitre pour intimer le silence à la jeune fille.

Comme d'habitude, ce bruit fît sursauter la bibliothèque entière et on entendit des soupirs blasés aux quatre coins de la grande pièce. Et oui, Poudlard ne faisait pas exception à la règle: là aussi les seuls bruits vraiment dérangeants pour les étudiants provenaient de la bibliothécaire elle-même et de son obsession un peu trop bruyante pour le silence.

- «Tu...Tu crois qu'il pourrait vraiment être fétichiste des lunettes?» Se risqua Théo à l'attention de son ami blond en évitant soigneusement de relever la supposition effrayante de Goyle.

- «En tout cas, c'est une éventualité à garder à l'esprit si comme tu le penses il semble s'intéresser à toi depuis que tu portes ces horreurs. Je vois bien Potty avec ce genre de penchants. Il joue trop bien le petit Gryffondor parfait, il a forcément des secrets honteux à cacher.

-Ouais ben il peut se brosser s'il veut les toucher ou faire des trucs pervers avec, plutôt crever que de le laisser m'approcher.»

O^O

Trois tables plus loin, Hermione Granger s'exaspérait de voir son ami rêvasser au lieu de travailler.

- «Harry! Arrête de le regarder, tu te fais du mal. Occupe-toi plutôt de m'écrire ce résumé sur l'hygiène des Elfes. On a plus qu'une heure de permanence et j'en ai absolument besoin pour ma réunion hebdomadaire de la S.A.L.E. Réunion à laquelle tu es bien entendu convié, je te le rappelle.

-Fais le toi puisque tu en as tellement besoin!» S'insurgea Ron à qui un ouvrage improbable avait également été confié dans le but qu'il fasse une synthèse des pages jugées intéressantes par sa petite amie.

Et, merci bien mais le mode de reproduction des Elfes de maison ne l'intéressait pas plus que Harry avec le cycle menstruel _très détaillé_.

Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé.

- «Si vous ne vouliez pas m'aider il ne fallait pas vous proposer.» S'énerva-t-elle avant de replonger dans son manuscrit.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et reporta son attention sur Nott.

Ce Serpentard s'était toujours moqué de lui à cause de ses lunettes et Harry avait été bien amusé de le voir sortir de l'infirmerie avec une monture hideuse sur le nez et l'air d'avoir tous les tourments du monde sur les épaules.

Par contre,une fois ladite monture reconnue Harry avait bien moins ri. Et depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le Serpentard, c'était instinctif, presque maladif. Un peu comme quand on a un bleu particulièrement douloureux mais qu'on ne peux pas s'empêcher de tripoter...On sait qu'on aura encore plus mal si on le touche mais la fascination prend le dessus et on tripatouille, peu importe les conséquences.

Sans doute que les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait vu ces lunettes l'année précédente l'avaient plus traumatisé qu'il ne le pensait?

Car s'est alors qu'il se rendait en pleine nuit à l'infirmerie afin de demander un potion contre le mal de tête que Harry avait entraperçu ces lunettes pour la première fois. Lunettes alors unique vêtement d'un Snape courant nu derrière une Mrs Pomfresh gloussante et toute aussi nue qui sautillait vers ses appartements situés au fond du couloir. Ils avaient tous deux frôlé Harry, sans même le voir, et avaient rapidement passé la porte de l'antre de Pomfresh.

Ils laissèrent ainsi Harry seul et traumatisé dans le noir avec, fixé sur sa rétine, la vision de deux paires de fesses blanches dont l'une était surmontée d'affreuses lunettes oranges en demi-lune.

_**FIN**_

**Merci d'avoir lu. :)**

_Note: J'ai un peu honte tout de même. ^^''_


End file.
